


Pretty Green Eyes

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been haunted by those eyes for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Green Eyes

Draco was feeling kinda reminiscent tonight. It has been five years since he moved to London, the muggle side of London at that. It has been seven years since the war and well it’s Thursday. Thursday was Karaoke night at his favourite pub and well he was three drinks in and it was after nine so he wasn’t feeling all that shy anymore. At least not like he was when he’d first done this, about three years ago. Hell he was practically a regular now.   
He picked his song, feeling a bit foolish as he did and placed his drink down on the amp beside the stage, the lights dimmed for performance as they usually did and he felt that familiar giddy rush of excitement in his belly.   
He’d picked ‘Pretty Green Eyes’ by Ultrabeat. It was a bit different to what he usually sang but he’d picked it with purpose. He’s picked it for a reason, for a memory. For-  
Shit! “Pretty green eyes…” he began, a little rusty, the ache of his whiskey dancing at the back of his throat.   
He sounded a bit off tonight actually, it must be the words, it might be the memory, he didn’t know he couldn’t place it. He adjusted his beanie over his head, careful to leave his fringe dangling out as he prefered.   
“For your lover has come home…” he continued. He shouldn’t have picked this, maybe he was coming down with a cold, he rubbed his throat with his hands. He should go home after this, this was below par for him. He was nervous now, he sounded it, he could tell.   
He decided to close his eyes, focus on the memory the song served, those pretty green eyes, the ones that haunted his memories at times. He opened his eyes and suddenly they were there staring up at him, off the left of the crowd, Harry, his insides winced. “You never have to be alone…”  
He was an apparition he was sure, standing there in a pair of snug denim jeans and a white almost luminescent t-shirt. His high school adversary, his secret crush, his…   
It didn’t matter if he was real or not, hell it could be a very good look-a-like for all Draco cared. He’d been in love with Harry, wanted Harry for so long, he needed this moment. So he took it. Fixing his gaze to those “Pretty green eyes…” and sang to him, letting the words roll of his tongue, let the music fill his audience's ears.  
He let the lightness and adrenaline in his chest take over, he didn’t care how badly he sounded anymore he wanted to convey so much more than a tune. The man with dark hair and green eyes let his gaze bore through Draco, watching him like his song was all he wanted to hear, like it was everything. It was fucking arousing.   
The rest of bar faded out of Draco’s care, all he could see was him, his pseudo Harry and so with his song he promised him everything. The man edged closer but it didn’t matter, it didn’t ruin the fantasy, it was Harry looking up at him with hungry lustful eyes.  
He didn’t care if this all faded away. If when the song ended the Harry would disappear. Or even better if the Harry look-a-like was real, Draco decided, he would take him home with him, Potter or not. He didn’t care, it was all cathartic and Draco was happy. As the song finished, Draco couldn’t help but flash the biggest smile he had, down at the not-Potter, offering the same smile to the crowd as well as the lights went up.  
Draco downed his drink and looked back at the not-Potter but he was gone. Damn! Maybe it was all an alcohol induced hallucination.   
He walked from the stage by the corridors to the loo, thinking about all that had transpired, deciding he needed a good wank when he got home.  
He was thrown into the toilet entrance door with his hands above his head, “Fuck!” He spat in surprise.  
“Oh yes please.” Harry Potter said, his grip tightening around Draco’s wrists for emphasis.  
“Harry!” Draco all but whispered.  
“Draco?” Potter purred back, when did Potter learn to purr like that? Before he could ask him, or ask anything really Harry smashed his lips against Draco’s own. His warm, soft lips.   
Harry pushed him further into the toilets, directing him into one of the stalls before he could slam him up against yet another surface. Forcing the kiss to deepen, prying apart Draco’s lips allowing their tongues to mix against each other.   
Harry tasted like spirits. Spirits and honey.   
Draco pushed himself forward, he needed more, more Harry, always more Harry. His forehead bumped Harry’s and their groins grazed against each other and Draco was nearly lost for words. Nearly.  
“Wait, wait, wait. What?” Draco managed, pushing Harry away from himself and into the opposing side of the wall.   
“I couldn’t help it. After that song. Draco. Please.” Harry was already out of breath, and at that ‘Please’ Draco couldn’t help but give in. He brought him in close and kissed him once more, with more feverence. Everything he’d always wanted in his arms.   
God, he hoped this wasn’t some arse Polyjuiced.   
“Draco, Draco,” Harry tried between kisses, coming up for breath. “I’ve been watching you, for weeks. It was an accident at first but there you were and god you were…”  
Draco never found out what he was because Harry immediate stopped with all his caresses and got down on his knees, staring evenly at Draco’s belt.   
“Let me show you, how good I can be with my mouth.”   
Draco visibly swallowed. If that wasn’t one of the most sexiest things he’d ever heard he didn’t know what was, coupled with those damn fucking green eyes staring back up at him. He was lost.  
Draco gripped the wall helplessly as Harry made quick work of his trousers and suddenly had his tongue striping up and down his cock. “Oh god.” He whimpered.  
Harry smiled a small smirk, looking up at him, keeping eye contact. Fuck he’s doing that on purpose! Licking him, caressing the shaft with tender strokes of his hands. He took him into his mouth at once and Draco had no hope of suppressing his groan, he clutched at the mess that continued to be Harry’s hair and tilted his hips up into Harry’s mouth just a little, careful not to choke him, just seeking a little more of that delicious heat. As Harry dragged his lips up his shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip of his cock, Draco couldn’t help but let out a small unbelieving cry of laughter. “This is madness.”  
He looked down once more, to find Harry staring up at him, bobbing his head up and down in that practised precise motion. His stare was captivating, his mouth around his cock like that. “Gods.”  
A million things and nothing at all was running through Draco’s mind at that point. Harry’s devious mouth working him skillfully, staving off the ecstasy readily when Draco felt himself even thinking about that point, switching his method.   
Harry fisted at his cock then and descended upon his balls, kneading them at first before licking them vigorous, sucking on them lightly. The sensation was overwhelming and Draco’s eyes practically rolled all the way into his skull.  
“Fuuuuuucckkkk!” Draco whined, his left leg shaking a little. Breathless, his impending orgasm, sneaking closer and closer as Harry pumped his cock harder and hard, nuzzling his face into Draco’s sack.   
Then he stopped, Harry just stopped.  
“You prat!” Draco breathed, watching Harry stand up once more.   
Harry eyed him greedily. Draco knew just how debauched he look, his pants around his ankles, his angry penis poking pointedly at Harry. Draco didn’t even know when he had started holding on to his own shirt, a habit he guessed from when he wanked alone, pulling the shirt up, to expose his lean muscled stomach.  
Harry took Draco’s jaw in hand and guided him into another kiss, this time more tender and his breath caught. He couldn’t help it. Harry made him feel.   
Harry broke the kiss but kept his face close, looking up to meet Draco’s own grey eyes. “I need you inside me!” He cried desperately.  
Draco’s insides flopped and his cock twitched with enthusiasm. “Your place or mine?” He managed.   
Harry smiled broadly and Draco couldn’t even begin to question how this had happened, how he had gotten so lucky. Instead he dipped his head to the side and ran a series of kisses down Harry’s jawline, feeling Harry’s own erection burgeoning from his jeans.   
“Oh hey, you’re beanie fell off!” Harry announced chipperly, bending down scandalously to retrieve it for him.   
“Oh, thanks.”  
“I quite like your beanies actually. Week after week coming in, watching you preform. I’ve never seen anyone manage to make a beanie look both incredibly sexy and adorable at the same time.” Harry confessed.  
If Draco wasn’t already flushed with arousal he would have flushed at the compliment received. Instead he gripped onto Harry for dear life and disapparated them both to his apartment.


End file.
